The Real Reason for My Nindo
by darren ookami
Summary: A story of how naruto thougt up his nindo. NaruxTayu. Naruto's POV. 1st fic.


The Real Reason for My Nindo

_It's cold..._

_Are they gone?..._

_Why do they do this to me?..._

_What have I done..._

_To deserve this?_

To this I opened my eyes slightly.

_Am I dead?..._

I moved my arm and a pain shot through it.

_Nope I can feel the pain..._

I tried to ignore the pain like I usually do and pick my self up. I only succeeded in the former and I fell to the ground again.

_I guess someone re-broke my shoulder..._

_Oh well it'll heal in about an hour..._

After that thought my body started to numb my arm as I felt the bones reconnecting themselves.

_Whatever entity up there must be kinda sadistic to try to break me, only to heal me..._

That comment earned me a mental "pft"as a response.

I've long since been accustomed to the weird mental responses. I figured it was my cynical side and I somehow developed one at the age of 5. I never tried to delve further into it then that. I compare it to the beatings, it just happens whether I like it or not and I just have to deal with it.

"_**Hmf, I'm the cynical side he says.**_"

I imagined him to always have his arms crossed, looking away from my eyes with a sneer on his face. Watching my life through a TV.

_Alright time to stand._

Once again I was pleasantly surprised at how fast I heal.

_I could have sworn I was fatally wounded. Oh well I guess I'm just lucky to be alive..._

_Alive in this living hell. Oh yeah, I'm __**Real **__lucky._

I stood and stretched, checked if there were any scars, finding none, and left in a direction. I didn't really know where I was headed, but I didn't care honestly. Obviously I wasn't in Konoha if the odd leaves were any indication. If I made it to Konoha, it would start over again. If I get totally lost I could be in a worse position.

_In a worse position, heh yeah right._

This thought brought a half hearted smile to my lips. As if it could get worse. I've been beaten, stabbed, and raped. I might as well just turn around if I see Konoha.

After a long walk through the seemingly never ending rain I woke up in I was surprised to find myself in a village.

I could barely contain my tears. This may be my chance to have a new life.

I felt my eyes watering so I used my torn sleeve to get it away. Feeling elated I walked through the streets. There wasn't many people in the streets and the stores were just opening up. As I was looking around I barley noticed a red blur charging past me, almost knocking me over.

It would've, if I hadn't already started my ninja training. My reflexes caused me to dodge as it passed by me.

As I stood wondering what that was...

"Move it idiot."

Was what I heard as I was unable to dodge a shove of the owner of the voice. I fell on my butt. And watched as the boys, as I discovered there were more people with the rude one, chasing the red haired person into an alley.

Instantly I got a bad vibe from this situation and I sprang to my feet to check it out.

When I arrived, I bore witness to the newly classified red haired girl being held down by two of the three boys as the apparent leader was standing over the struggling girl.

"Heheheheh. We finally caught you stupid whore." He slapped her after this."Smart of you not to scream. You know nobody would help you anyway since everyone hates you. Nobody cares about a street rat whore like you. So I've taken it upon myself to rape you until you behave." at this her eyes started to widen and water as she struggled even harder. There were muffled screams from her mouth."Who knows maybe if your good I'll keep you as my pet."

By now I was seething in anger. They were no more than seven! How could they even think of doing this? This also gave me dejavu. A mental picture of my first rape.

At this I jumped out of my hiding place and walked up to the lead boy and tapped on his shoulder.

"Go away I'm busy!"

I tapped again. This time he answered.

"What the hell do you want?"

When he turned around I punched him so hard I heard a sickening crack. I don't know where I got the strength but my mind wasn't on that at that moment as I quickly rushed to the surprised boy on my right.

I leaped and roundhouse kicked him and his head was close to snapping and acting on instinct I grabbed his arm and threw him at the leader. The last boy almost fell, but I felt no mercy should be awarded to scum like him and I charged at him and struck him into the wall with my fist. He spat out blood onto me.

I let him fall to the floor as I turned to the leader who was against the wall cowering. I walked slowly to him as he started to cry. I raised my arm ready to strike the finishing blow onto him. He was shocked speechless. As I was about to kill him at the last moment I swerved off course and missed his head and dented my fist into the concrete wall leaving a small crater, bigger than my fist.

I let my blond bangs cover my eyes. As he quivered he spoke."Why did you do this? Why did you save her? Do you know her? Why didn't you kill me?"

I looked at him in the eyes."Why does someone need a reason to save someone regardless of if they are strangers or not? Why should I have to lower myself to your level?"I replied."Now leave, and never bother her again. If you do. I won't hesitate to kill you scum. Pass that to everyone else too...What are you waiting for? **LEAVE!**"

At that they scrambled to leave for their lives. I kept my eyes on their backs until I couldn't see them.

When they left, I turned to the girl who looked at me with large amounts of admiration and happiness.

I knelt to her eye level and looked over her with concern.

"Thank you. I thought I was really gonna die... Why did you really help me?" She said as I looked over her for injuries.

"I said it before I don't believe anyone needs a reason to help people. Plus people like that really piss me off."I said.

She took note of my state of clothes. As it was similar to her own she asked."You have to go through the same thing I do don't you?"She looked at my face and gasped and blushed.

When I heard the gasp I looked at her face to check what was wrong and I couldn't help but blush myself.

She had big brown eyes that went well with her long red hair that framed her face. Her skin was tan, signaling that she spent most of her time outside.

Both of us were aware that we each had a blush and turned our faces away from each other.

"Well you look your going to live so I have to get back to my village. They are probably wondering where their punching bag went." I said as I stood up and pulled her up with me.

As soon as I started to leave she grabbed me."Wait. I want to know the name of my savior."

I stopped and said,"It's Naruto Uzumaki." I turned to face her.

"Mine's Tayuya I don't know my last name." She said looking a little nervous.

I really wanted to stay with her but the village would look for me and that would cause problems for anyone. I knew the old man hokage wouldn't let them kill me so I decided to just look away and leave.

This time she yanked me into a hug with her. We were about the same hight."Promise me that I'll see you again."she said crying.

I returned the hug and said," I promise."

"How can you be sure."

I knew I couldn't answer that."I'll promise on my nindo. I never go back on my word... That'll be my nindo."

Tayuya pulled back a little so I could look her in the eyes."If your gonna be a ninja, then I'll be a ninja so we can both protect each other." She said as she smiled in the end.

I felt my heart skip a beat.

_She's the first person to actually believe in me._

_For that, I'll do anything to protect her._

Eight Years later

_Damn that Sasuke! Not only do I have to pretend to care, but because there are other people accompanying me, I can't drop my idiot mask. I swear the next time I see him I'll kill him._

We caught up with the kidnappers of the Uchiha. I took a look around them to size them up and I found the red headed girl looking at me as if we met. She looks familiar but I can't put my finger on it.

I wasn't paying attention to the talking as I was trying to remember her and I saw her give me a sad look before we were trapped in a dome of earth.

_Aw shit._

Days later.

_I can't believe I lost. Of course I was holding back but still. _

I continued to rant mentally as I passed over where Shikamaru fought.

Then I noticed a patch of red hair and I suddenly remembered as I saw her dirty face.

_Tayuya!_

I looked at Kakashi's back."Oi Kakashi-sensei. I think we should camp out near hear."

Kakashi looked at me for a bit and nodded.

Later that night

I climbed to where Tayuya was laying. I checked her pulse...

And found it.

_Oh thank god!_

I felt no need to hide anything so I lifted the tree that was situated on her legs.

_Hey fox! I think that if we don't do something soon Tayuya will loose all ability in her legs if not die._

Over time I've gotten used to talking to the fox. The one who made my life a living hell. He was all right but every once and awhile , the fox got a little difficult.

"**I will if you admit to being her mate**." like now for example.

_What the hell fox she could die and your worried about teasing me._

"**Say it and I'll help**."

_Alright, fine... She's my mate._

"**Who's your mate**?"

Now I was mad_._

_God damn it fox!_

"**HAHAHAHA! I'm joking with you kit. I'll help. But for me to really help, you have to bite her neck and hold it there until I'm done**."

Immediately I latched onto her neck with my teeth. Then red chakra was flowing through my body to hers.

Something was odd though. Most of the chakra flowed right bellow her collar line. I shifted her shirt so I could see what it was. There in front of my eyes, was a curse seal.

I was livid. An feral urge to gouge the snake Orochimaru's eyes out and rip his fangs out of his skull, made it's presence known.

_That rat bastard. He will die. I'll make sure of that._

Through my anger, the chakra flow increased and I tried to calm myself until I saw something odd with the curse seal. It started to fade. In its place was a quickly forming spiral.

_Wha?_

**Confused kit? I removed the seal and re-did it so it'd be your mark.**

_What do you mean mark?_

**Before when I told you to announce her to be your mate, I made that an oath. Hehehe. So officially your now he-kit and she-kit. Or man and wife, whatever makes it clearer.**

_You made me do WHAT?!_

I acted mad, and I kinda was. But a part of me felt happy that the fox played with my words. Before I could ponder that feeling, she started to stir.

**She's fully healed kit. You can stop bitting now.**

I quickly released her and watched her nervously. As she moaned from her aching muscles and tried to sit upright I got a full blast of her face. She looked much better when she wasn't scowling and even then she looked near perfect in his eyes.

Her mouth was slightly agape as she tried to blink away her apparent dizziness. She sat up as the clouds cleared to reveal the moonlight that reflected off of her face. Even in drowsiness, she looked radiant.

Suddenly her muscles tensed as she realized she wasn't alone. She scowled and tried to jump away but her newly repaired legs where too tense for such movement and she squealed and fell on her butt. At that I bit my tongue to prevent myself from laughing as this was a serious moment.

"Bastards taking me by surprise." Tayuya slurred as she rubbed her eyes with one hand and went for her flute with the other."I'll take all of you fu-. Hey where's my flute?" she said as she searched for her flute, eyes still blurry.

Taken aback by the inquiry about a flute I looked around and found a metal flute slice in half. I picked it up and put it in front of her. "Here. I don't think it'll be much help for whatever you need it for though."

"Oh yeah it broke from that sand whore and her weird fuckn' weasel." She jumped a little as she caught herself talking to herself in front of an enemy. Tayuya looked up at me and stared for a bit. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. I watched patiently as she determined that she wasn't seeing things. When she was finished she looked straight in the eyes and I saw hope, before it quickly went away. The red head got in a defensive stance that was a little awkward as she was still sitting.

"So, did you come to finish me off while I'm weak? 'Cause I can still kick your ass any day."

I realized then what the hope in Tayuya's eyes where. She recognized me, but remembered that I had probably forgotten her. That made me and my heart cringe. She could tell who I was right off the bat. I felt stupid, but I had to focus. I looked into her eyes and saw sorrow and pain.

"It's alright now. I know who are now." I raised my hands in a submissive gesture. Her eyes hardened in suspicion." I remember now Tayuya. I'm here to help you." She lowered her hands a little as she searched my eyes in suspicion. I could tell that she's been hoping to here that for a while now. Not just from anybody, but from me.

Finally she unclenched her fists, lurched towards me, and hugged me as if her life depended on it. I gently placed my arms protectively around her. She was sobbing. I started to pet her back reassuringly.

_She is still just as lonely as before._

She cried on my shoulder, her body pressed up against mine. Even though I shouldn't be, I was enjoying her being this close to me. She was freezing, but I could care less. Right now she needed to let out her pent up emotions. We knew that we didn't need our masks on around each other.

After a couple more minutes she ran out of gas." I was (sniff) afraid that (sniff) I would die and you wouldn't even (sniff) recognize me." Tayuya said as she muffled her face into my shoulder. As she was calming down, whispered soothing words into her ear.

"It's OK let it all out. Shhhhhh. Nobody will judge you. I'm here."

She lifted her head. And sniffed some more. She looked at me with puffy eyes. Suddenly her brows knitted together and she punched me lightly on the arm." What the hell, could you have taken any longer."

" Oi. I thought that saving you would cancel out my tardyness, but no I guess thats not enough for you." I said jokingly dramatic." Waaa waaa Tayuya hates me! Tayuya's mean and abusive. Tayuya's being kinky. Waa-Ouch." Tayuya interrupted my whining when she heard the kinky part by bashing me over my head. Despite herself Tayuya couldn't help but grin at my antics. That made me feel happy, made me feel appreciated through my efforts to lighten up the mood.

Tayuya's face suddenly became downtrodden, and she lightly placed her hand where her curse seal was placed. I understood what she was worried about. So I wrapped her in a hug and she looked at me half confused half sad.

" If your worried about Orochimaru and the curse seal, then you can relax." Her eyebrows almost shot into her hairline." To save you I had to put the nine tailed foxes chakra into your body via neck bite." At this she looked even more confused. I swallowed a lump in my throat and continued." When I did the fox messed with your seal and it's now replaced with amarkdesignedtosignifyyouasmymate." I finished up quickly at the end and hoped she didn't catch it and disregard it." And to answer your silent question, yes, I am the container of the nine tailed fox. It's the reason the villagers scorn me."

I closed my eyes. Waiting for the real punch and repulsed shove away. When they didn't I looked up and found my face in her chest. She was stroking my hair lightly. I felt at peace there and I looked to see her eyes and found acceptance. That just about set the sprinklers off.

" I don't care what is sealed up in you. Your a good person and nothing will change that." I felt right then, at complete bliss and nothing could bring ruin this moment.

Then she placed her mouth next to my ear and said in a dangerous tone," Now whats this about marking me as your mate, HMMMMMMM?".

_Nothing except that._

**Hehehehehe. Your screwed aren't you kit?**

_Oh shit!_

I laughed nervously." Um the fox was fooling around and would only agree to saving you if I called you my mate and it took that as permission to get me to mark you and DON'T HURT ME!" I yelled and recoiled for the oncoming slaughter.

" Are you going to take responsibility for your impromptu proposal" When I heard this I looked up from my duck and cover position to look up at her face to find her glaring dangerously while sporting a full blown blush.

" Umm, only if it's OK with you." She turns her head to the side to avoid my gaze.

" I-I'd like that." She quickly snaps her head back to me." B-But don't get any wrong ideas I just think that people should follow through with there actions an-"

Tayuya was stopped in her embarrassed denial speech when she found my lips covering her own. At first she was a bit surprised, until she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around my neck. We continued to increase the passion of the kiss without having to take our clothes off. I was faintly aware that the sun had risen and I completely ignored when I heard Kakashi call my name from the entrance of the clearing. All I cared about was the the first person to actually show me kindness, the only girl I could actually say that I love, and even more important, my fiancé.

**Oi kit. Tell kit number two that when your old enough that I'll be joining in on your mating time too.**

_I'm not sharing Tayuya._

**Who said anything about sharing kit number two. This vixen hasn't had any for 13 years and counting.**

Suddenly a mental image of a naked woman was projected into my mind. I found out later, thats the nine tails in human form.

As Kakashi stood over us, waiting for us to finish(and not particularly angry), I had one stray thought before I had to come back to reality.

_Maybe I'll give Sasuke. One more chance._

Fin

darren kenookami: yea boy. I did it. This is my first time typing up a story and I hope it turns out well. This is also my first finished NarutoxTayuya. I hope you enjoyed it. I know there is a lot of OOC and thats not what I think would have actually happened but I needed to get that off of my chest. Whoo that felt awsome.


End file.
